White Day
by Shigu
Summary: Fic écrite pour un concours sur le forum de Tenimyu pour la White Day... Shonen-Ai, ShishidoXOotori


Auteur : Shigure-chan

Base : Prince of Tennis

Genre : Shonen-Ai

Couple : ShishidoXOotori

Disclaimer : Perso pas à moi

Commentaire : Pas de lemon...peut-être…selon quand je la finis xD

Commencé le : 08/03/08

Fini le : 14/03/08 à 00h25…

Note : Bah vu l'heure où je l'ai fini…pis étant crevé…pas de lemon x)

* * *

**_White Day…_**

* * *

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait lui offrir ? Il n'en savait rien…et pourtant…Il y réfléchissait depuis une semaine…Il n'avait plus que deux jours…Fichu fête…fichu jour…Mais bon sang ! Pourquoi il n'avait pas d'idée ?! Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué apparemment puisque pratiquement tout le monde avait trouvé sauf lui. Un cadeau pour le White Day…Shishido, joueur de tennis à Hyotei, enleva sa casquette énervé. White Day…14 jour après le 14 Février, jour de la Saint Valentin…Le jour du White Day, ceux qui ont reçu des chocolats doivent leur offrir un cadeau dix fois plus important…D'ailleurs pourquoi dix fois ? C'était idiot ! Et du coup ça n'arrangeait pas Shishido…Mais qu'est-ce qu'il bien pouvoir lui offrir ?! Quand il avait demandé à Atobe, son capitaine, il lui avait répondu deux choses :

-Débrouille-toi tout seul !

D'une manière moins poli, ce qui avait d'ailleurs un peu étonné Shishido, et :

-Si quelqu'un t'aide à choisir un cadeau, ce ne sera pas pareil.

-Comment ça ?

-Réfléchit imbécile ! Ca doit venir de toi ! Si quelqu'un t'aide, ton cadeau ne sera plus quelque chose de spécial choisi spécialement pour la personne que tu aimes.

-Et tu vas offrir quoi à Sengoku ?

-Ca…Ca ne te regardes pas !

Par la suite, le châtain avait été voir Jiroh pour l'envoyer joué au lieu de dormir, laissant Shishido avec son problème. Cette discussion remontait à maintenant, 2 jours. Et il lui en restait deux pour offrir quelque chose à son amant, Ootori Choutaro. Beau garçon bien fait de sa personne, plus grand que Shishido et avec une gentillesse immense. Un garçon comme lui ne courait pas les rues. Le brun continua sa promenade en quête d'un cadeau. Il s'arrêta soudain devant la vitrine d'une boutique. Dans les rayons, il reconnaissait…Oshitari ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans un endroit comme celui-ci ? Shishido rentra à l'intérieur de la boutique mais faillit en ressortir aussitôt. Du rose partout…Quel horreur !

-Shishido ?

-Ah ! Oshitari…Tu fais quoi ici ?

-Je cherche un cadeau pour Jiroh…

-He ? Et Gakuto ?

-Gakuto ? Bah quoi?

-Euh…Attend. Tu peux me la refaire là ?

-T'égares pas ! Je sais que t'imagines un truc louche ! Je sors avec Gakuto mais je te rappelle que c'est l'anniversaire de Jiroh bientôt.(1)

Shishido resta bouche bée…Encore un cadeau qu'il allait devoir cherché…Quoique pour le blond se serait un peu plus facile.

-C'est vrai, j'avais zappé. Tu lui prend quoi ?

Oshitari lui montra une peluche qu'il avait entre les mains…Une peluche de…mouton ?

-Pourquoi un mouton ?

-De un, la peluche est mignonne pis deux, Jiroh me fait penser à un mouton des fois…Et puis. Il n'a pas besoin de les comptait pour s'endormir. (2)

-Je passerais sur la dernière phrase…Tu crois que si je lui prend une peluche aussi ça le fait ?

-Ca dépend…tu prend quoi ?

Shishido alla dans le rayon peluche et regarda rapidement. Il trouva une peluche de marmotte qui tenait un oreiller.

-Jiroh c'est plus une marmotte qu'autre chose.

-C'est vrai.

Ils allèrent tout deux à la caisse, firent emballés leurs cadeaux et sortirent. Ils rangèrent chacun leur paquet dans leur sac et marchèrent un peu ensemble, parlant tennis et autre…(3) Quand vint le moment de se séparer, Oshitari donna un conseil à Shishido.

-Si tu trouves rien pour le White Day…Soit romantique !

-He ?

Il voulut interrogé Oshitari sur sa dernière phrase mais il était déjà partit. Tant pis. Shishido décida qu'il était temps de rentrer chez lui. Il trouverait bien quelque chose pour le White Day.

Shishido s'avança d'un pas décidé vers Ootori et l'emmena un peu à part.

-Choutaro ?

-Shishido-san ?

-Tu...Est-ce que tu veux bien venir chez moi après l'entraînement ?

-Bien sur.

Le brun laissa le grisé et alla voir Oshitari.

-J'ai suivi ton conseil…

-Hum ? Et donc…

-Bah…je te raconterais demain…

L'entraînement prit fin et Shishido partit directement chez lui, laissant Ootori rentrait chez lui pour poser toutes ses affaires. Le brun en profita pour vérifier que tout était prêt. Il avait eu du mal mais avait trouvé son cadeau de White Day. Une soirée romantique en amoureux.

-Voyons…Table, ok. Ambiance…

Il alla baisser la luminosité de la lampe, donnant ainsi un effet tamisé et alluma les bougies posaient sur la table.

-Ok. Repas…

Il alla dans la cuisine et vérifia tout les plats que sa mère avait préparé pour eux deux.

-Ok ! Il faudrait juste les faire réchauffer…Cadeau…

Il alla prendre un paquet dans sa chambre et le posa sur la table. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'entrée et il s'y dirigea rapidement.

-Me voilà Shishido-san.

-Entre Choutaro!

Il fit entré le grisé, lui enleva sa veste et le conduisit jusqu'au salon.

-Wah…Shishido-san c'est…

Le brun rougit et fit s'asseoir Ootori. Il lui donna ensuite son cadeau avant d'aller en cuisine, faire réchauffer les plats. Son partenaire de double en profita pour ouvrir son cadeau. Il découvrit alors la peluche d'un chaton assis avec une raquette de tennis et un cœur dans les mains. Le grisé sourit alors et se leva, allant rejoindre Shishido dans la cuisine. Il l'enlaça tendrement et l'embrassa dans le cou, ce qui fit sursauter le brun qui faillit lâcher le plat qu'il avait dans les mains. Par sécurité, il le reposa.

-Ca…Ca te plait ?

-Il est trop mignon Shishido-san…Merci. Et puis…j'attend avec impatience la fin du repas…

-Choutaro ?

-Oui ?

-Je…peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Allez-y.

-Appelle moi par mon prénom…

Le grisé rougit légèrement et sourit. Il embrassa doucement la nuque du brun et lui chuchota doucement à l'oreille.

-Ryo…

Shishido se retourna alors et embrassa fougueusement Ootori. Ce dernier enlaça son amant et l'emmena jusque dans le salon, en continuant de l'embrassé. Il le poussa ensuite doucement sur le canapé et par la suite…le repas fut vite délaissé et les plats qui venait d'être chauffé pouvait se préparer à refroidir (4)

* * *

**_FIN_**

(1)Aucune idée de quand est l'annif de Jiroh mais pour la fic on va dire que c'est pas loin du White Day x)

(2)Ca veut rien dire, c'est inutile mais j'avais envie de le mettre uu

(3)Je vous laisse deviner le « autre » mais avec moi ça ne peut être qu'une chose xD

(4)Comme si il avait une conscience xD


End file.
